1. Field of the Invention
THIS invention relates to a rotor for a combine harvester.
2. Description of the Related Art
Combine harvesters are used to reap and thresh a grain crop in order to remove the grain from the ears of the grain crop. Typical rotors used in these combine harvesters are fitted with a plurality of thresher elements for threshing the crop material as the material passes through the harvester. Significantly, however, these thresher elements extend along the entire length of the rotor, which has been found to be overly aggressive when threshing the crop material, thus tending to damage the grain itself as well as slowing the harvester.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a rotor for a combine harvester that addresses the abovementioned problems.